Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Harrier
The Harrier is to date the world's only successful V/STOL combat aircraft. Since its conception in the 1960s, the Harrier has seen extensive redesigns twice, to the point at which it has reached its current version, the Harrier FAR VI multirole fighter. Development The Harrier was developed originally as a private venture by Airedalandian Aerospace Systems in the early 1960s. Following hover tests in the summer of 1962 and more extensive trials in 1963, the RAA became interested. After further testing, the RAA ordered 36 single seat attack aircraft, along with twelve two seat conversion trainers. These came into service in 1967. After remarkable success with the RAA, and with the reduction of the RNA's conventional carrier fleet to just one vessel, the RNA ordered AAS to make a naval version of the aircraft. A converted GA I attack jet was used in trials aboard the RSSOHF Oogleberry in the summer of 1971. After it was determined the aircraft was suitable for carrier use, the RNA ordered 30 single-seat and 10 two-seat aircraft. These aircraft were known as the Sea Harrier FAR IV and Sea Harrier T III, respectively. The RNA's Sea Harriers were in service by February, 1973. In the 1980s an improved variant to serve in both the navy and the air force was developed. This new version, the Harrier FAR IV, had increased fuel efficiency and weapons payload, along with avionics upgrades all-round. The first prototype flew on November 22nd, 1986, and was declared operational with the RNA on July 31st, 1989, and with the RAA on January 31st, 1990. Variants Airedalandian Aerospace Systems model 377 Initial AAS designation for the fist Harrier prototype, and this version had no weapons storage nor radar. Accommodation was for a single pilot. Only one was built. It was retained by AAS, and is now on display in front of the headquarters of AAS in Port Nick. Airedalandian Aerospace Systems model 377-B/Harrier T I AAS designation for the second Harrier prototype, this variant differing from the original in respect that it was a dual-control two seater. Two aircraft were built, and all 377-Bs were handed over to the RAA on October 31st, 1965 for pilot training. Upon being handed over, they were redesignated Harrier T I''s. These aircraft served with the RAA until being withdrawn from service in 1973. One aircraft was sent to RAA Nicktown for use as a ground instructional airframe, while the other one was put on display in the National Museum of Aviation, Oogleberry. ''Harrier GA II Initial production version for the RAA. This variant had four hardpoints for up to 5,000 lbs of bombs and rockets and a pair of 30mm cannons. 36 built. All remaining 35 aircraft (one aircraft had been lost in a non-fatal incident in 1979) were retired in 1990. 29 aircraft were scrapped, 4 were sent to museums, and the two remaining aircraft were stripped of all military hardware and sold into private hands. Harrier T III Two-seat training derivative of the GA I, 12 built. Entered service in 1967 and was withdrawn from service in 1989. All but one aircraft was scrapped, with the lone survivor currently on display at the Port Nick Aviation Museum. Sea Harrier FAR '' ''I First naval version of the Harrier, 30 built. Fitted with small targeting radar for air-to-air combat and an additional hardpoint and more powerful engine that increased payload to 8,000 lbs. Used from 1973 until 1994, until the 28 surviving aircraft were withdrawn. 23 were scrapped, with the remainder donated to museums. Sea Harrier T II Two-seat training version of the Sea Harrier FAR I, used from 1973 to 1994. 10 aircraft were built, and one aircraft was written-off in a 1981 landing incident on the RSSOHF Krammer '' in 1980. All surviving aircraft were scrapped, barring one example that was sold in non-flyable condition to a private buyer in 1995. ''Harrier FAR IV Significantly redesigned version of the Harrier built for both the RAFA and the RNA. A new engine, avionics suite and wing design was introduced, which saw increased fuel efficiency, targeting capabilities and payload increased to 13,235 lbs. The aircraft was also fitted with a new 25mm cannon. 30 aircraft were initially purchased for the RNA along with another 32 for the RAFA, though the RAFA transferred its aircraft to the navy in 1998. These aircraft became operational 1989. Aside from two aircraft lost in crashes, one of which was unfortunately fatal, all 60 surviving aircraft are in service to this day. Harrier T V Two-seat training version of the FAR IV, 12 built. All aircraft remain in service. They were first introduced with the RAA and RNA in 1989. Harrier C VI Specially adapted version of the T VII, used by the RAISOS for tactical insertion/extraction duties. The cockpit is coated with polycarbonate that reduces the radar signature by at least 33% and usually carries little armament, sacrificing additional weapons for external fuel tanks. 20 have been built, all which remain in service. Specifications (FAR VI) Crew: 1 Length: 46 feet 4 inches Height: 11 feet 8 inches Weights: Empty: 13,968 lbs MTOW: 31,000 lbs Top Speed: 666 miles per hour Ferry Range: 2,275 miles Combat Radius: 410 miles Armament: One 25mm cannon under fuselage, plus 13,235 lbs of bombs, rockets and missiles Category:Airedalandia Category:IC Category:Military Units